


If I had only known

by hinata_tobio



Category: Haikyuu!!, K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinata_tobio/pseuds/hinata_tobio
Summary: !!!DISCLAIMER!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS TRIGGER WARNINGS SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!WARNINGS WILL NOT BE MENTION TO KEEP PLOT HIDDEN ALONG WITH SMALLER EVENTS!!!THERE MAY BE SPOILERS FOR THE ANIME ALONG THE MANGA!!!“Please Hinata, just one more time.”“....just one more time?”“Just one more time”“Fine”“NO NO NO NO Kageyama! Again! ONE MORE TIME!!”“HUH?! One more time?!? hinata it won’t work!”“please...i need this, just one more time”“....LETS GOO EVERYONE ONE MORE TIME!”“I’d do anything to see you o-““One more time? haha well here i am”“...one more time”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	1. Listen before i go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I really hope you enjoy this story. Disclaimer! There will be mistakes in the story so please bare with me. This isn't my first "fanfic", but it will the longest one I've made. This story will be published in Wattpad once it's finished under the same name. The story will be under the user: kozume_brandy. I also created a playlist both in spotify and youtube. Most songs are hints of future events. The songs in spotify are the normal version and YT will have the slowed version. Once again I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5fsAAqxw2a6knhxo7GhgtI  
> If I Had Only Known(name of playlist)  
> YT playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLggIICuyN8y_0NjRYQjErEBMZPpJBuus0  
> ~or you can simply look up tittle of the book~•my channel would be name brandy aguilera•
> 
> !!!DISCLAIMER!!! THIS STORY CONTAINS TRIGGER WARNINGS SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!WARNINGS WILL NOT BE MENTION TO KEEP PLOT HIDDEN ALONG WITH SMALLER EVENTS!!!THERE MAY BE SPOILERS FOR THE ANIME ALONG THE MANGA!!!

The young volleyball prodigy, A man who was at lost after unfortunately becoming the best player. Many left dumbfounded, as of to why being the best was such a disappointment to him. Everyone knew him as a player with great love and dedication towards volleyball.

If he knew he would become first in such way, he would’ve tried one more time. One more time was all he needed. Then maybe,just maybe he would still be proud. 

Kageyama walked down the park with Kageyama Tadashi Kei in his back, and Kageyama Shoyo next to him. He looked around for a table soon finding one. They all sat down and continued eating their ice cream. “Now don’t tell uncle Tsukishima and uncle Yama because they are gonna scold me okay” kageyama told the kids with a small laugh “Hey dad” “yes?” “How did you and dad meet and started dating? It’s for my project” said the tangerine in a soft voice, taking a bite from his cone.

Kageyama looked down at the vanilla ice cream than looked up giving a small smile. He kept his smile looking back at his son. He was about to start, but soon hesitated making his soft smile into a small frown. He thought for moment on how to begin such beautiful story yet devastating of his life. He than quickly removed the frown off his face into smile. “Well-It goes back to 20 years.” Tobio said recalling the entire day. The beginning of Kagehina.

_________________

Hinata collapsed at the news. A whole year of pain, breakdown, and effort for what? All of it thrown away. Mrs.Hinata tried helping him calm down. The doctor waited for hinata to catch his breath and continued giving them the information and let them go home. As Hinata and his mom left the hospital, the workers gave them a soft look. Hinata was only a 15 year old possibly at the edge of his death. 

Hinata got into the car facing the window with a blank expression. Hinata had finally lost hope. It been two years since hinata was diagnosed with cancer. Two years fighting. He went through the same thing twice. Moved away, lost hair, got bullied, transferred, and repeat. The minute he was diagnosed, he dropped everything. Hinata followed every order from the doctors and his mom. Bad food, some activities, friend groups, etc. He distanced himself and had barely anyone. Yet, here he was, in pain once again. 

As he looked at the cloudy sky his mom spoke up” Okay, i found another center in Japan. It’s located in Karasuno, Miyagi prefecture. It’s in northern japan a couple of hours away from Tokyo. We can go and as-“ hinata grabbed her hand and stopped her. “No, Mom i don’t want this. I don’t want the treatment. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN CURED ALREADY!... 4 different treatments that should have worked 100% in two years! What’s the point of a fifth one.” Hinatas mom was stunned by Hinata’s words and reaction. It was clear to her that he had given up, but there was still hope in her. “Please baby, just one more time. Than we can stop and do whatever you want.” 

Hinata wouldn’t say this, but the only reason that he kept fighting after the first failed attempt was his sister. His mom was never there for him. He basically raised himself and Natsu on his own. The thought of Natsu crying over his death hurt him. “....just one more time?” he asked.

“Yes! Just one more time. Than if it doesn’t works we do what you want.” assure his mom pulling into the driveway turning the engine off. Many things were in his head. There was failed outcomes and so much more to another treatment. Was it worth it in the end in case of failure. Was going through the pity of others, pain and sickness, losing hair and abilities, worth enough in chance of not making it?

“Fine”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 months since Hinata had gotten his last results. As soon as he had accepted the treatment, his mom looked for a house and a nearby school. Within a week everything was packed up on its way to the small town. Hinata went back to being ginger. He wasn’t mentally prepared to start new. He was from the south so he knew no one and no one knew him. 

Hinata walked downstairs and grabbed an apple and went outside. He noticed his mom was waiting for him and went into the car. 

“Okay so we have the doctors appointment in half an hour. After that, we’ll go and enroll you for the school year.” Mrs.Hinata explained pulling off the driveway. 

Hinata lost track of time thinking of what could possibly happen through the year. He was thinking of relationships when he noticed they were in the parking lot. He got off the car and walked into the hospital. 

They walked in a comfortable silence looking for the room number the nurse had given them.They soon found the number taking a deep breath before knocking and being let in. 

“Hello, I am Doctor Hashimoto. You must be Mrs.Hinata and your son Hinata Shoyo” the young man said. “Yes, I’m assuming you know why we are here for?” said Mrs.Hinata.

“Ah yes. Please take a sit and i’ll explain the treatment.” Dr.Hashimoto said taking a sit. “Well as you know you have Leukemia, you will start the treatment in a month. Everyone that has had this treatment has been cured.” After explain a bit more Mrs.Hinata told him about Hinata going to school.

“I would recommend joining a sport. Once you’re doing the treatment and the effects start to appear you can give a notice to your coach and everything will be fine. I would say Volleyball or maybe even swimming.” said Dr.Hashimoto. 

Hinata wasn’t convinced fully, but he had already agreed. They went through paperwork and the plan and dates he would take it. Once they were done his mom and him walked to the car and started their drive to his new school.

It had been a thirty minute drive when they had finally reached the school. There was some students around even though everyone had summer break. 

When he walked into the school someone immediately caught his eye. He examined the person. Their straight blueberry hair, soft white long arms. Their black ring that went along with the black painted nails. 

He was admiring them, when they made eye contact. Dark blue eyes shining with so much behind them.

Hinata quickly looked down and walked to where his mom was. They had found the front office and went in.

_______________

Even though classes started in April, being 4 months since he had stepped into Karasuno, today was his first day. and since than, the hopes of crossing paths with a certain someone increase drastically.

He had woken up early do to the anxiety he had slept in the night before. As he checked the time for the 17th time, he decided to finally get ready even though he still had an hour.

As he was cooking, he heard Natsu’s door open. He served a plate and placed it on the table. He smiled at her and sat down eating in a peaceful quietness.

As Hinata looked around to find his classes he bumped into a guy with freckles.

“Oh sorry!” said the guy. Hinata smiled and told him it was fine, continuing his path.

The rest of the day went on with Hinata looking for his classes. He was glad most of his teachers didn’t ask him to introduce himself, although one or two did. To which he said the bare minimum.

He noticed the faces of those who had multiple classes with him. But the one face that took his whole attention was the one he had been looking forward to.

He was walking to the gym. As he opens the doors he hears balls hitting the floors and shoes squeaking. As he opens the door, he sees this tall man bun guy mid air. His eyes widen when the guy hits the ball making it go over to the other side.

“OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO COOL, IT WENT LIKE WHAM AND BOOM,” exclaimed Hinata jumping up and down as he approached him.

“Uh thanks...who are you little guy?” asked man bun. “Oh you must be our new member. Hinata Shoyou right?” asked a guy with silver hair.

“Umm yes that’s me. Are you Sawamura Daichi?” asked Hinata walking to the setter. “Oh no not yet, I’m Sugawara Koushi. Setter also vice captain.”

Daichi walked over with the rest of the team. Seeing that one person for the 20th time.

“Hello I am former captain of the volleyball team. Sawamura Daichi. Everyone else please introduce yourself. we will start with the third years.”

Hinata payed close attention to their features as they introduce them self.

Since Hinata had distanced himself for the past 2 years, he noticed everything about them. He could get their personality, weight and height, sometimes if they were in relationship and even their sexuality. It was a fascinating thing he would do.

As they finished, he couldn’t quite stop looking at the first year setter. He look a bit taller than before but still looked the same.

Kageyama, analogous to Hinata, couldn’t stop thinking of the short guy. He had kept him in his head since he had last seen him from afar.

Both stopped daydreaming as Daichi announced a game between the first years and a practice match the following month.

Hinata quickly noticed the mood change from the person next to him. Kageyama’s sudden tension thickened his aurora.

“We will be having the practice match against Aoba Johsai.” said Daichi looking at Sugawara.

“Hey are you okay” whispered Hinata to Kageyama noticing the tensed boy.

Kageyama simply rolled his eyes at Hinata, even though he simply wanted to say no.

Kageyama isn’t really a person to make friends, since middle school things went down. He simply wouldn’t open up to people as easy.

Hinata, along Tsukishima, noticed how kageyama was acting.

"What is it King? Scared now are we?" said Tsukishima with a smirks plastered on his face. Kageyama's was annoyed and his face showed it,"I already told you, don't call me king." Since Hinata had missed three months, he was left dumbfounded. "Why wouldn't you like to be called King? That's such a cool name! I hope i get cool nicknmaes too." Hinata said."Shut up dumbass, I just don't like being called that." kageyam's irritation filling his voice. 

Tsukishima suddenly was hit with a wave of realization turning into another smirk."Hey shrimpy, why do you think they call him the king of the court?''

Hinata started thinking, coming up with one thing, "Because he's a good player? Tsukki I don't know I never met the man till today." "To begin with don't call me tsukki, only Yamaguchi can and you are not Yams, s it's Tsukishima to you. Secondly, yes and no. People outside the court think it's because of that. But it isn't because of that, right king?" Tsukishima said, obviously hitting a nerve for Kageyama. 

"Don't call me king saltyshima omg. And no you aren't right." Kageyama said rolling his eyes. "Oh so you didn't get the nickname 'king of the court' by your middle school team? Didn't they call you that because of how a dictator you were? Always yelling at them and giving them awful sets? Oh I must of heard wrong." Tsukishima's sarcastic voice echoed in Kageyama's head. He got flashbacks to his last game in middle school. 

"Hey, leave him alone. I'm sure he didn't want to be like that. I'll help him change if I need to. You on the other hand, I don't think anyone can help you enough, not even your boyfriend." Hinata said looking at Tsukishima up and down. He turns to Daichi excusing him self to get change. Daichi still in shock nods. Hinata slightly bows and walks to the door getting followed by Sugawara with a smile on his face walking out behind. 

The gym was quite until Tanaka and Nishinoya busted out laughing. "OMG! Tsukishima do you need ice for that burn?" Nishinoya said rolling in the ground with Tanaka. Daichi and Asahi tried to hide their laugh by coughing only for Asahi to choke, making everyone else laugh even harder. Tsukishima was full with irritation, Yamaguchi giggling next to him. Kageyama...Kageyama was full on dumbfounded with a tint of blush. 

Hinata than came back in with a very protective Suga by his side. Daichi than cleared his throat and said that practice would start.


End file.
